Georgia Peach
by rainbowhippiechick11
Summary: Everyone thought she was a sweet southern belle. How wrong they were and people will soon start to realize the truth.


Gemma was pissed when she saw that bitch Emily Duncan going up to her son at one of the parties and swore. There were many of girls that she couldn't stand that hung around her son trying to get a piece of them and Emily was one of the worst. She was a major whore, the biggest in the town, who would sleep with anyone in SAMCRO. It took the normally very observant woman a minute to get over her anger and notice the girl who was by Emily's side. She was new around here and didn't look very comfortable. Gemma glanced at her best friend Luanne and questioned her, "Who is that with chick with the whore?"

Luanne followed Gemma's line of sight and shook her head slightly, "I don't know, never seen her before. Wanna go find out?" Gemma nodded and the two began to make their way over to the girls.

Amelia wasn't exactly comfortable at the party her best friend had drug her to. She had grown up down in Georgia with Emily until Emily had been kicked out when she was 17. Emily moved to Charming, California, with her aunt and uncle. Amelia had shocked everyone especially her family with her decision to go into the military right out of highschool instead of going to a regular college. She had served in the Marines for 7 years. Four of those years were spent on training and getting a degree. The other three were spent on two tours of duty. She had just been discharged after an incident in which her and one of her best friends that served with her were held as POWs. Amelia shook herself mentally to get rid of the thoughts and downed her beer and reached over to take Emily's drink.

Emily sent her a glare as her drink was taken. "Geez Lia, find your own drink."

Amelia smirked at her friend as she finished off the drink, "I just did." The guys who they were with laughed at the comment before suddenly becoming silent. Amelia sensed a prescence behind her and prepared herself for whoever it was. She didn't think she had caused any problems with anyone personally, but Emily may have and that might have caused problems for her because of association. She turned and faced the two women that had approached. They were older and there was an obvious strength and wisdom about them. "Can I help you?" She questioned politely, her southern accent shining through as she put her manners to good use.

Gemma rolled her eyes slightly at the southern girl. "Yeah who the hell are you?" All of the guys just sat there watching waiting to see how the scenario would play out. Gemma had an infamous temper and was known to do anything to protect SAMCRO.

Amelia plastered a smile on her face that was only slightly forced. This woman could potentially cause problems for her and right now that was not what she needed. "Ahh I'm sorry, I forgot mah' manners. I'm Amelia."

Gemma was trying to make a decision on this girl. She could normally read most people really easy. This girl didn't seem to have an interest in Jax as far as she could tell and had not hung on any of the guys so far that night. "Gemma." She said shortly, "What brings you to Charming?"

Amelia sighed. She had been lucky enough to avoid anybody asking her that question for the night. This was mostly because she hadn't really spoke until now. "Just finished a tour of duty in Iraq and came to visit a friend." She said her accent leaving. Her accent was a funny thing. After being around people without a southern accent for so long it would start to fade, but she could bring it up any time she wanted.

The guys looked shocked at her words. They hadn't known any female who had been in the military. Of course they knew that it happened, but they hadn't known anyone personally. "What part of the military?" A man with an oxygen tank, named Piney, asked.

Amelia bit her lip and sighed slightly before she answered. Of course she was proud that she had served her country, but her most recent memories were not the greatest. She tries to give another smile, "Marines. Sniper." The boys whistled with that knowledge. A girl who knew how to shoot like that could be dangerous when provoked. Although if she was military she was probably as straight as they come.

Gemma wasn't sure what to make of the situation. The girl was military and SAMCRO respected military. She could also be potentially dangerous. And just what was Emily doing hanging around with some southern girl turned marine? Gemma motioned to Half-Sack to cut the music and shouted, "Everyone raise their glasses, we have a marine here who just finished a tour over in Iraq. Here's to Amelia."

Everyone raised their glasses and cheered as they took a drink. The guys of SAMCRO were shocked at Gemma's actions, as were Emily and Amelia. Emily didn't trust Gemma one bit and Amelia didn't know if she could or not.

Gemma looked intensely at Amelia as she sipped out of her own drink, "So do you have another tour soon?"

Amelia bit the inside of her cheek and shook her head. "Nah I don't m'am. I was discharged."

"Why were you discharged? Honorable or dishonorable?"

"Honorable. I was a POW and some shit went down." Nobody had really known what happened in Iraq. Especially not her family. Even though she was in the marines, her family and the community still thought she was a sweet little southern belle. How wrong they were. Even before joining the marines, Amelia had a rebellious side. Emily was one of the few who knew about it. They would sneak out to go to surrounding counties and cities for parties and a fun time. Emily had been the only one who understood her desire to go into the military.

Everyone looked curious as to what had happened, but they all saw the look in Amelia's eyes as she spoke. Gemma backed off and then had a thought, "How about a drinking game?"


End file.
